Gohan
"I'm gonna eviscerate you, and use your gastro-intestinal tract as a condom while I fornicate﻿ with your skull!" ''-Gohan'' Gohan (孫 悟飯, Son Gohan) is the first son of Goku and Chi-Chi, the older brother of Goten, the husband of Videl, and the father of Pan. Gohan is also the first hybrid (half Human, half Saiyan) to appear in the series. He is named after Goku's adoptive Grandpa Gohan. Gohan's name is a homophone for gohan (御飯), the Japanese word for "cooked rice," which also refers to meals in general. In Mandarin, the reading of 悟飯 is homophone for 午飯 (wûfàn), meaning lunch. In the Anime Gohan is a shy and studious intellectual, and as a child, he lacks the Saiyan fighting spirit. He must utilize his incredible half-breed Saiyan potential and emotional reserves to protect those he loves, becoming one of the most powerful Z Fighters. As an adult, he abandons his superhero duties and instead uses his mind as a premier scholar of the Dragon World. Gohan, being only half-Saiyan, is unusual in his values and personality. These unique values and personality separate him from pure Saiyans; as powerful as he is, he does not like fighting much. However, when he is forced to fight, he shows special interest in protecting his family and friends. Like his father, Goku, Gohan has a pure and gentle heart. Besides concerning himself with his family (and his studies), Gohan has a strong attachment with his mentor: his father's former archrival named Piccolo. Piccolo was forced to train Gohan after the death of Goku. At first, the relationship with Piccolo is a frightening one, but after just one year, Piccolo admits his change because of the friendship he develops with Gohan and even sacrifices himself to save the boy. Because of this, Piccolo can be considered as a surrogate father for Gohan. Krillin also has influence on Gohan, as almost an uncle/nephew relationship, mainly because Krillin is Goku's closest friend. In some cases, Gohan displays a ferocious appetite just like Goku, a trait he presumably inherited from his father. In DBZ Abridged Gohan is displayed the same way as in the regular series, however he possesses an impossibly high intelligence for someone of his age (or for that matter almost anyone in the series). Gohan is prone to speeches involving long complex words (see one such impromptu battle cry atop this page) - so wordy as to confuse enemy and ally alike, forcing Gohan to dumb it down for them ("I said I'm gonna skull-f* you!"). As Gohan has mentally noted to himself, in agreement with other characters, Gohan has issues. Some fans anticipate he suffers from Bipolar Disorder; as he has constant mood swings, ranging from meek and shy, to raging and cursing. Other "issues" include Gohan being unable to think when someone yells "dodge" -- a result of Piccolo accidentally conditioning him to expect to be beaten helpless every time (back when Gohan was four years old and Piccolo was, in his own words, "kind of a dick.") His home life is yet another basket of crap in his life: his father absent-mindedly abuses his mother, and his mother's mouth doesn't seem to know a volume setting below 9000; Goku is never around except to abuse ("train") him, and seems to deliberately disregard Gohan, unwilling most times to even say so much as "hello" to his son. As a result, Gohan avoids his mother (to avoid her inevitable mouth) and tragically pines for attention from a father who treats Gohan like someone else's Pokemon. He is referred to by Piccolo as a nerd, with Nappa joining in at one point. In Season two, a recurring gag is to depict Gohan in an awkward situation where a character says or exhibits sexual innuendo with someone older than he is (Vegeta, Krillin and Guru) and says: "I need an adult," to which the other person responds that they are an adult. He is pushed by Chi-Chi to study, but to an insane point in the Abridged series. He develops a slight friendship with Krillin, and appears to be the only person other than Goku who hasn't bullied him. Gohan lives a very sheltered life, having never heard of shows like Power Rangers, Beetle Borgs and other shows. The only show that he seems to know about is "Tattoed Teenaged Mutant Fighters from Beverly Hills." (This annoys Vegeta for some odd reason, possibly due to him hating the show). Gohan is sometimes the only sane person in the situation (although it may be clouded by his tendency to use long complex words), and during the fight with the Ginyu Force, he states that he "Doesn't know what's going on anymore." Gohan appears to be one of the few serious characters in the entire show, the other 2 being Tien Shinhan and Frieza. His catchphrase is "crap baskets" (which apparently is a trait Bardock had as well). When pushed, Gohan becomes a completely different person, as noted on numerous occasions when he angrily curses his enemy out and attacks them furiously. The only exception of this is in the second season, when he is returning to Goku's ship with Bulma and, after constantly receiving annoying and inconsiderate attitude from her, he quite calmly and indirectly threatens to drop her, even though they both know that Namek is about to detonate, they are flying through the skies at high speed, and are about a hundred feet in the air. 'Quotes' *Gohan: HEY FRIEZA! The human body is composed of 75% water! I AM 100% DEATH! HAVE SOME! *Gohan: OUT OF MANA! ---- *Gohan: Can I... Help you? *Vegeta: No... *rubs Gohan's head* but maybe I can help you... *stares awkwardly at Gohan* *Gohan: Uhh, I need an adult *Vegeta: I AM an adult *knees Gohan in the stomach* ---- *Gohan (to Recoome): I'm not going to back down! I may be younger than you, smaller than you, weaker than you, and much less experienced, but I know much more about peach farming than you- I think this was a horrible decision... Recoome: Recoome agrees. *Gohan: CR*P BASKETS! *Gohan! I'll make you regret it! Law of mass dictates that the mass of an object dramatically increases the force of impact when said object collides with the ground! And with your size, you'll make an extensively large impact upon your inevitable defeat! (long pause) Great Ape Vegeta and Goku: What? Gohan: The bigger they are, the harder they fall! *Piccolo: Gohan... come closer... t-there's something I have to tell you...Gohan: Is it that you always pictured me as a son? Because you could never make your own considering you lack the reproductive organs to produce your own legitimate offspring- Piccolo: Neeeeeeeerrrrrddddddddd... *Gohan: Dad... beat him within the inch of his life... AND HANG HIM UP BY HIS ENTRAILS! *Gohan: Guys I think that person is a Super Saiyan! Vegeta: Like h*ll he is! Krillin: Spiky gold hair,incredible power? *Krillin: Breathe, Gohan! You're a leaf! A leaf in a calm stream-! Gohan: F*CK THE STREAM!!! *Goku: Muffin Button. Gohan: Don't say Muffin Button. Goku: But it was! There's Science and stuff. *Bulma: Oh well, how nice of you to finally come and get me... Oh and leave me stranded all on my own to fend for myself. Planet's going to hell, I almost died and I'M FREAKING THE F**K OUT! Gohan: (Quite calmly) Bulma, how high would you have to fall from to hit terminal velocity? ''(Bulma gets the message and gives no reply) ''I thought so. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Saiyans Category:Siblings